


Sweeter than Cake

by BloodOfMyLove



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Horror, Not Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10009457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfMyLove/pseuds/BloodOfMyLove
Summary: Kanato has a sweet tooth and he wants more than cake. Yui walks into the kitchen and right into the vampire's clutches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is not a romantic story. It is dark and cruel with a moody and hungry Kanato.  
> I apologize for any grammatical errors I missed, I read over it several times and then got excited about posting it. Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Moonlight shined through the lone window in the kitchen of the Sakamaki mansion. The weak light illuminated a small patch of marble countertop, on which sat a brown teddy bear. From that spot, Teddy oversaw a round, white frosted cake and next to it sat Kanato Sakamaki, the fourth vampire son of the manor and owner of the bear.

He sat on the island countertop with one knee pulled up to his chest. His chin rested on his knee and messy purple hair hung in his face. The boy's other leg dangled from the counter, as he slowly kicked it back and forth. In his left hand, he gripped an ordinary kitchen knife. He lifted the blade up into the moonlight and watched the light reflect off the metal. Kanato tore his wide purple eyes from the knife and looked over at the stuffed bear.

"I'm craving something sweet, Teddy." he said softly, while turning the knife point down and dropping the blade into the cake.

Frosting splattered on the sleeve of his black blazer, as the knife sank hilt deep into the dessert. Lazily, he licked the sweet frosting off and closed his eyes. With a sigh, he leaned back on his palms and tilted his head up to bask in the moonlight. The purple haired teen suddenly inhaled deeply and as he exhaled, his pale face stretched into a wicked grin and his eyes snapped open. In a blink, he appeared on the far side of the kitchen with his bear clutched to his chest.

"Teddy, here comes our favorite dessert," Kanato whispered excitedly.

The vampire had smelled Yui long before he heard the soft sound of her footsteps. He watched silently from the shadowed corner of the kitchen as she stepped through the doorway. Gripping Teddy tighter, he smirked into the top of the bear's head as her hand fumbled along the wall for the light switch. Little did she know, he had unscrewed the light bulbs.

She flipped the switch and sucked in a sharp breath when it produced no light. She flipped the switch several more times in the vain hope the light might magically turn on. The blonde did not fear the dark, but she knew all too well that monsters lurked in the shadows of this house.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump._

The sound of her frantic heartbeat caused the predator in Kanato to stir and his throat burned with desire for the blood he could hear rushing through her veins. His prey cautiously stepped into the kitchen and, unknowingly, into the vampire's clutches.

Yui found the lack of working lights unsettling, but still took tentative steps as she felt her way over to the refrigerator. Earlier that day, Ayato had cornered the petite girl and drained her until she'd collapsed. Having slept through dinner, the ravenous teen now hoped to replenish her energy. She pulled open the refrigerator door and her hand flew up to her throat as she shrieked. The light from the refrigerator had illuminated Kanato's pale face, who had materialized beside the girl mere seconds before. The dim light cast shadows across his features and made his wide eyed stare appear deranged.

"Kanato-kun, you scared me," Yui exclaimed before asking, "Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you want."

Just as the words left her lips, Yui realized that the vampire might not want food. Her body tensed in anticipation of the boy's reply as she prayed he wouldn't want blood.

The boy in question observed her silently, then tilted his head towards the cake on the counter before replying, "Cut me a piece of cake, please."

"Alright," Yui said with relief as her eyes flickered briefly over the dessert before focusing back on Kanato.

She closed the door of the refrigerator and brushed past him to reach the cabinets along the wall. The blonde stood on her toes to open the cabinet door. Just as her fingers brushed against the white porcelain plates, she felt the vampire's warm breath against her ear. Yui jumped slightly in surprise causing the purple haired teenager to chuckle.

"You may have a piece as well," he said, while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and trailing his fingers down her throat.

His touch sent chills down Yui's back and she turned towards him, wide eyed, as he stepped away from her. Her pink eyes could only follow him as he walked away to sit on a stool by the island counter. He perched on the stool with his feet tucked behind the rungs. Teddy sat nestled in Kanato's arms with the boy's pale hands folded across the stuffed bear.

Turning back around, Yui grabbed two small plates from the cabinet and forks from a drawer below the counter. She laid them next to the cake and removed the knife from the frosted dessert. With trembling hands, she divided the cake into equal pieces and deposited two slices on the plates she had prepared.

Sitting on the stool beside Kanato, she slide one plate in front of him and pulled the other towards herself. Yui held the fork in her hand poised over the cake, but made no movement to take a bite. The blonde's attention seemed focused on the vampire beside her. He ate his cake with an unearthly grace that stunned her. Captivated by his strange beauty, she couldn't look away even as she tried to remind herself of the evil hidden behind the surface.

Two purple eyes met hers as Kanato paused "It's rude to stare, Yui."

The girl in question blushed as she averted her gaze with a mumbled apology and focused on her dessert. Taking a bite, she reveled in the sweet sugary taste of the buttercream frosting and the moistness of the cake. Kanato always had the best quality dessert. After another bite, the blonde realized that her present company was staring. His wide eyes watched her with expectancy, as if she was meant to do something. Fear crept over Yui at that last thought as she scrambled in her mind for anything she may have forgotten to do. Finding nothing she gazed at Kanato's face, hoping his expression would give her a clue.

As if reading her thoughts he smiled wide enough to show the tips of his fangs and gave her a suggestion,

"Shouldn't you offer me something, since I generously shared my cake?"

Yui braced her hand on the counter and leaned away from him at the implication of what he wanted. Her mind scrambled for any excuse to get away.

"K-Kanato, I'm really drained tonight," she stuttered and prayed his mood wouldn't shift.

Her stomach dropped as she watched his grip on the fork tighten and his expression darken. His other hand lifted Teddy onto the counter, its body angled so the one uncovered glass eye seemed to observe the girl.

"Teddy, she thinks she can refuse me," Kanato whispered darkly, before lunging at Yui.

He moved quicker than her eyes could follow and she felt the pain before she realized what had happened. She screamed as he stabbed his fork into the top of hand, breaking the flesh. Sobs erupted from her throat as she clutched her wrist with her other hand.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" She pleaded.

Her begging fell on deaf ears as Kanato's face twisted in anger and he shouted over her hysterics. "You're a worthless mortal, you don't get to deny me!" He lowered his voice, but he laced his words with contempt, "You think you can defy me, but your sole purpose here is to be our blood sack."

He roughly twisted the fork in her hand and ripped her wounds wider. She ground her teeth together to keep from screaming and took ragged breaths through her nose. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she tried to think beyond the pain. Yui looked up at his handsome face, now scrunched in an ugly scowl, his wide purple eyes aflame with his anger.

"Y-You're right, I'm sorry." Her voice sounded strained and weak as she tried to placate his temper.

Kanato scoffed and roughly removed the fork from her hand. The girl immediately cradled her hand to her chest and whimpered. Blood trailed from the wound, down her hand and disappeared into the sleeve of her shirt. She tucked her chin into her chest and let her blonde hair fall in front of her face. Warily, she wondered if she should take this chance to run away, but then if she did Kanato would just chase her down or hurt her later.

The sound of metal clanging against the countertop made Yui's head snap up. Kanato had thrown his fork on to the counter. The scowl he had mere moments before had vanished but the rapt attention he gave her hand made her tense. The boy watched her bleed in fascination. In the darkness of the kitchen, he could just make out the dark liquid as it flowed from her wound, but its metallic scent tickled his nose and awakened his appetite.

With unnatural speed, he grabbed her bleeding hand and pulled her towards him. The blonde gasped, but made no effort to stop him. He lifted his other hand and ran a finger through her blood. The thick liquid clung to his finger and turned it a dark red. The vampire stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked the blood off, it tasted sweet and metallic on his tongue. Kanato looked up at Yui and watched her tremble. Her pink eyes bored into his purple ones.

Again, he ran his finger through the blood on her hand, but this time he touched her face and drew a line down her cheek. He giggled at the thought of using her blood like paint.

Her look of confusion delighted the purple haired teen as he raised her hand and used his tongue to lap up the blood until her wound clotted. Once the blood stopped flowing, he placed his other hand delicately on the shoulder of her other arm. Still holding her hand, he firmly tugged her downwards and began guiding her to the kitchen floor.

"Kanato…?" Yui trailed off as she nervously followed his movements and sat on the tiled floor.

The way he looked at her made the blonde girl's stomach twist into knots and her breaths came a little quicker. His hand drifted up from her shoulder and became tangled in her blonde tresses as he cradled the back of her head. He leaned forward until his nose brushed her cheeks and his lips almost touched hers. His breath mingled with hers and her stomach plummeted to her feet as goosebumps raised up along her arms.

"I bet this makes your heart race," He whispered as he released her hand and pushed her onto her back. His face staying close to hers as he shifted his weight to straddle her. "I forget that mortal women expect a kiss first."

His lips touched hers before her thoughts caught up to his words. The kiss felt soft and tentative at first, as he tried to get her to respond back, but the longer she stayed unresponsive the rougher his kisses became. Hands roamed over her side until he brushed against her breast. His unexpected touch caused her to gasp and Kanato promptly moved his tongue to explore her mouth. His tongue moved over her teeth and playfully engaged her tongue.

Subconsciously, Yui moved her tongue with his and began a fight for dominance in her mouth. Their lips pressed together with a bruising force, as Yui tried to retain some control. The purple haired teen let up some of the pressure as he pulled back his tongue and she briefly thought she had won a reprieve. Then with a hard suck, he pulled her tongue into his mouth, bit down with his fangs, just enough to avoid piercing through, and began taking blood from her tongue.

The sharp pain caught Yui by surprise as she tried to pull her tongue back on reflex. Sharp teeth held on tightly and the blond could do little more than gag as he sucked. Her hands moved to hold his shoulders in a white knuckled grip. After a few strong drinks, he withdrew and she quickly pulled her stinging tongue back into her own mouth. Pulling his face back only slightly, Kanato giggled at the look of disgust she shot him. She opened her mouth to make a retort that turned into a strangled cry when the vampire swiftly bit into her neck.

"K-kanato….slow down," she whimpered around her swollen tongue as dark spots entered the edge of her vision.

He suddenly released her neck and pushed up onto his elbows. His purple hair fell around them like a shield blocking out the rest of the world. Amused purple eyes stared into pleading pink ones as the vampire traced the side of her face almost lovingly with his finger.

"Your blood is so much sweeter than cake," Kanato cooed, "and I have such a sweet tooth."

Yui heard the unspoken words, _you can't stop me_ , and she suddenly felt so very tired. Exhausted, she turned her head to the side in defeat, her neck bared for him. Burying his face back into her neck, he nuzzled against her before running his tongue across his previous fang marks. Satisfied, he found a smooth spot on her neck to implant his fangs again. Yui only gasped and roughly tangled a hand in his hair, before her vision faded to black.

Kanato pulled out his teeth and pouted as she went limp in his arms. He still hungered for something sweet, but Yui would wake up eventually. With a self-satisfied smirk, he lifted her over one shoulder and went to fetch Teddy off the counter. The vampire felt like finishing desert in his room.


End file.
